Apocalypse
This page has some outdated information. If anyone could add new information, it would be greatly appreciated. The Apocalypse is a [[:Category:Dreadnought|'Dreadnought']] with overwhelmingly powerful Turret firepower. Description The Apocalypse is mostly used as a siege ship or a PvP ship. However, the acceleration and overall mobility is lacking (it moves slowly up and down) which makes it vulnerable to smaller ships. It is capable of many tasks, due to its powerful arsenal. This ship is even capable of Solo sieging a Level 1 Starbase. The Apocalypse has 6420 shield and 5950 hull points, making it a great ship for tanking in fleet combat and sieges. The Ridgebreaker has similar capabilities. Interior Though the Apocalypse is a large Dreadnought, its interior is quite small. The interior contains a table with 7 chairs, 4 chairs near screens (faction colored) and the captain's seat. There is also a blue screen above captains seat. The interior could have been much bigger (due to the massive size of the ship) but the lag would have been much greater. Advantages * High Turret firepower * Very high health, only behind the Judgement and Osiris in HP. * Above average turning speed. * Can tank for a long amount of time in a siege. * Can be used to carry players if you ever need to, as it has 12 seats including the pilot. * Expensive, yet it only needs a level 19 Warehouse. * Cool interior, if u care. Disadvantages * Vulnerable bottom. * It lacks small Turret firepower making it unable to fend off smaller Ships. * No Spinals. * It can be overwhelmed by smaller Ships such as a Razor Wing, and Vansnova. Strategy * It fails at attacking anything smaller than a Battleship, as its weapons are very inaccurate and hard-hitting. Because of this always try to stay near a fleet. * It is very good at brawling other Dreadnoughts, taking its three Triple Heavy Lasers and six Dual Medium Cannons into account. * It is a good option for sieging as its powerful weaponry allow it to deal heavy damage at long range. * It can withstand a lot of damage from Railguns, but not very much from Heavy Lasers. It is still a good choice as a frontline tank given its impressive health pool. * Always siege in a fleet with anti-siege ships in it. * If you see an enemy ship always approach from the bottom so you can be sure that its loading won't get the best of you. * If a Battleship or above, and the ship is running away from you and happens to dock at its base, it has a very little chance of living through it so don't give up when it starts running because your lasers will do it tons of damage. * If you want to siege a Starbase by yourself make sure you attack a Starbase from above so Heavy Lasers can't hit you. Then you want to turn your ship upside down and then attack when you are above the base. Version History * Before it's remake, it carried 3 Heavy Turrets,4 Medium Railguns and 2 Flak Cannons. It was based on the EVE Online model. * Its Heavy Lasers and Medium Railguns were replaced with Triple Heavy Lasers and Dual Medium Railguns in .63h. Trivia * The current version in-game is a remake, as the previous version was considered "The Lagpocalypse" by many players, due to its many parts. * The description is referring to the Battleship Apocalypse in the game EVE Online. * Nicknamed the "Apoc". * Featured on the main thumbnail for Galaxy. * Can be used to carry players as it has 12 seats including the pilot seat. * It looks like a Centipede. * Has a limited version, the Frostpocalypse. * Made fun of by being called a "worm." * Used more as a PvP dreadnought after getting its Dual Medium Railguns removed. Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Siege Ship Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Capital Ship